PotterStuck
by prittymiddy
Summary: When Voldemort gets tipped off about the troll kids by a certain demon dog, and he decides they need to be "dealt with", what will happen? Will a certain charismatic headmaster we all know and love come to the rescue? the more you review the faster youll get updates.
1. Chapter 1

I was infected… with the plot virus :P. That plot is, a Homestuck and Harry Potter crossover! I was severely disappointed for the lack of HS crossovers here, so I decided to do something about it. I'll just write the intro this chapter, but if anyone is interested in reading more, let me know! :D

Karkat: NO ONE IS GOING TO READ YOUR FUCKING STUPID ASS STORY!

Me: Shush Car Cat! :D onward!

P.S. This takes place during 5th year, but **I'm planning on making a whole different plot than what actually happens in the book**, so that's a thing. :) ENJOY.

The place is Voldemort's castle. He must not be named himself sat at the head of a grand, expensive looking table. On the opposite end was none other than Beq Noir, the doggish looking demon with wings and a sword through his middle. The reason these two had met tonight was no mystery to the many death eaters who stood protectively by Voldemort's chair.

The two villains both had a desire to kill innocent people, gain power, and be unstoppable as possible. The death eaters were fairly certain they were not going to organize a flowery picnic.

Soon, a deal was reached between the two mass murderers. Beq Noir had somehow managed to convince Voldemort and the death eaters that these so-called Troll Kids and apparently four human muggles would cause a threat and they should do something about it.

After Beq Noir apparated to god knows where, Bellatrix approached The Dark Lord. She was wondering why on Earth he would think some 16 meddlesome babies would be worthy of his attention.

To which he responded, these ignorant children may be mere muggles, but it was obvious they all had powers that, if no one "disposed" of them, it might cause a slight inconvenience in the future.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

This was a first time Bellatrix Lestrange had been to a comet. Of course it was a piece of cake to learn the intergalactic-traveling spell, but it just seemed a tad weird. And this was coming from Bellatrix Lestrange here, so you know it must be pretty loony.

Bellatrix breathed in the cold oxygen she was getting from a different enchantment. She had been told by the strange creature thingy Beq Noir that the trolls would all be gathered in the building structure that loomed in front of her, and at the time all in the same room.

The witch cast a simple location spell, and was led inside the building and to a door with a crude drawing that said "KEEP OUT" taped onto it. Bellatrix laughed loudly and tore down the piece of paper. When she barged into the unlocked door with a few killing curses on the tip of her tongue, she was extremely surprised at what she saw.

"Ah, Ms. Lestrange. Glad you could stop by, would you like a cup of tea?" Bellatrix Lestrange's mouth practically hit the floor.

There, right before her eyes, sat the friendly old bespectacled man we all know as Albus Dumbledore, surrounded by 12 grey skinned and orange horned adolescent children. Some of the kids held teacups and were sipping them tentatively.

Needless to say, Bellatrix backed down; at least being sane enough to somewhat value her life. However, this was not before trying a few curses and having them being blocked easily with no hope of getting through. The Dark Lord is not going to be happy about this, she thought.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Who wath that crathy bitch?" Sollux asked immediately after she had gone. This elder human male had shown up at their door no less than an hour ago, claiming to be a wizard. He told of an evil wizard called Moldymoth or some shit who wanted to kill them, along with the Humans some of the trolls had been trolling.

Only several of the trolls, Eridan, Feferi, and Tavros included, actually believed Dumblydoor. That is, until he demonstrated by a number of unexplainable feats that he was indeed magic.

He set his beard on fire, made Tavros fly, flooded the room with orange juice, and fixed Eridan's computer instantaneously before the stubborn ones, i.e. Karkat, could fully believe him.

After the incident with Bellatrix, The headmaster explained about Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and told them very quickly about the wizarding world.

There were minimal interruptions, which was kind of surprising considering the typical personalities of most of the trolls.

After a large amount of begging, pleading, commanding, and yelling amongst themselves, the troll kids agreed that they would spend a year at Hogwarts.

Karkat and a few others were naturally opposed to the idea, being opposed to 90% of ideas they were confronted with, but eventually came through. Eridan was practically peeing his pants about going to a school for magic.

There was even a greater amount of arguments and excitement once the troll kids found out that Rose, Jade, John, and Dave had already agreed to go to Hogwarts before hand. Dumbledore waited patiently on his chair, not saying a word, knowing full well that the answer would be yes. These kids were magical after all.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**And, there. I hope you liked it! Please tell me if you want more, and please review for suggestions or tips! My plan for this story after a chapter or two is to focus on about one or two characters per chapter, focusing on one event or day. Thank you for reading! XOXOXOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

** Sorry for the wait! I wrote this chapter TWO TIMES before, and both times my computer crashed right before I could save it. :( Sooo, here it goes again. Thanks for everyone who reviewed! :) I'm just letting you know right now that the other trolls aren't completely silent when they aren't being mentioned; they're just in the background. **

== Be Karkat Vantas

Well, this is just fucking dandy. The Dumblydoor Earth man teleported us to a place called "Die Again Alley" To get "school supplies." All he had to do was say some words and wave that fucking wand thingy and we were there.

Where? I don't know. Earth, I'm guessing. But wasn't Earth destroyed when John and the rest of them started playing SBURB? Anyways, there were a whole bunch of pink fleshy skinned humans walking around everywhere.

They were wearing these fucking ridiculous capes and all carrying a magic wand. Eridan would not shut the fuck up about how everything we saw was either an illusion, or "SCIENCE". He also thought everyone was copying his style. Why the fuck hasn't anyone murdered him yet?

All of the humans hardly even glanced at us. It's like these ungrateful douchebags met up with the kids who CREATED THEIR ENTIRE FUCKING PLANET every goddamn day.

SO we met this other guy, Hagrid. As if walking around with one guy with a long-ass beard wasn't enough, we got a second one. He spoke with an accent and was all hairy. I guess he was nice enough, though.

We decided to split up so we wouldn't be so fucking clumped together and shit. Tavros, Vriska, Aradia, Sollux, Gamzee, and I went with Dumblydoor, and Terezi, Equius, Nep, Eridan, Ferferi and Kanaya went with the other fucking giant bearded dude.

One thing had been bothering me since I got here. "HEY. DUMBLYDOOR." I pushed up to his side.

He smiled at me. "Yes, Karkat?"

"I HAVE A BUNCH OF FUCKING QUESTIONS, AND YOU'D BETTER ANSWER THEM." Considering he was an old man and all, I expected him to get all grouchy and yell at me for being disrespectful. But instead, he just kept smiling. Fucking weird.

"Go ahead."

"WELL, YOU CAN START BY EXPLAINING HOW THE FUCK EARTH IS STILL HEAR, WHEN IT WAS VERY CLEARLY DESTROYED ABOUT TWO YEARS AGO."

"Well, I'm afraid I can not answer that."

"…..FUCK, I-…. FINE. NEXT QUESTION. DOESN'T ANYONE NOTICE HOW WE ARE CLEARLY NOT FUCKING HUMANS? IS THAT NORMAL HERE OR SOMETHING?"

Dumblydoor just chuckled infuriatingly. He answered calmly, "Karkat, something that I'm sure you will discover very soon about the wizarding world, is that if anything was, quote on quote, 'normal', it would be seen as strange."

I squinted at him, wanting a better fucking answer than that, but by now we were at this place called Ollivander's. It was a wand shop. I could just imagine Eridan, looking all smug with his "science stick".

Walking inside the wand shop, I was greeted by an old-ish man with a look of surprise on his face. I guess not EVERYTHING was exactly normal after all. Tavros was struggling to get his wheelchair into shop while Vriska was taunting him.

Gamzee was of zoned out, (I'll be damned if I have to mess with him) and Sollux was STILL kind of freaking out about the whole magic thing, even though that was really stupid of him. Considering that for some reason everyone could see her in this world, Aradia had discarded the AradiaBot and now looked how she did before she prototyped herself with the frog statue.

Dumblydoor greeted the man and they exchanged words. Ollivander turned to us and smiled good-naturedly.

"Ah, we in the wizarding world are always glad to make acquaintances with other species. Welcome to my wand shop!" He took one look at me and selected a thin box from the shelf behind him. "Try this one!"

I cautiously opened the box. There, on crushed velvet padding, laid a thin, dark colored wand. I drew it out and gripped it in my hand.

"Dragon's heartstrings, Mahogany, 12 inches." Muttered Ollivander. He noticed my blank stare and said, "That's the type. Go ahead, give it a wave!"

Warily, I ever so slightly waved the wand. A sputtering sound came out of it, like a dying cow, and also a somewhat suspicious foul odor.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO DO?"

"Err, oh dear," Said Ollivander, looking quite green. He took back the wand and selected a different one from the shelf behind him. "This one feels right, try it!"

I rolled my eyes. This was going to fucking take forever. I picked it up and, it was shit. Nothing happened. Not even a single spark.

"Don't be discouraged!" Ollivander said, noticing my frustration. He turned back to the shelf and disappeared behind a counter. "I'm not sure why, but this one… just feels right. It's… crab shell, Holly, 11 inches." He stood back up, covered in cobwebs and holding a beat up box.

"WHAIT, CRAB SHELL?" I raised one eyebrow. Ollivander nodded and handed me a dusty wand. It had a few scratches in it, but nothing too bad. The most distinguishing factor was that it was tinted bright red. The wand itself was a dark, dark black, but you could just make out a reddish tinge if you held it in the light.

"Sorry about the condition," Muttered Ollivander. "I have about 12 of these 'horoscope themed' wands hanging around from the 1980s. Turns out they never really worked really well. At least… for humans. Give it a go!"

I turned the wand around in my hand. It certainly FELT better than all of those other wands. Curious as to what would happen, I waved it around. Instead of the deadly explosion that I was expecting, a shimmer of red light came out of the wand's tip. It washed over the whole store and turned everything red. After several seconds, it turned back to normal.

"Motherfuckin' Miracles, man!" Gamzee proclaimed.

Ollivander smiled at me. "What did I tell you? I knew it felt right!" He put the wand in its box and handed it to me. "It's yours. Take care of it!"

I held the wand tightly to my chest. I had only had it for about 5 minutes or so, but I already felt connected to it, like we fucking belonged together. How fucking stupid.

Ollivander was ecstatic to discover that the other troll's wands happened to be horoscope wands, too. Not only was he getting rid of some old wands, but he also didn't have to do any of the work. Each wand fit with our signs. Aradia's wand was ram hair core, and was tinged maroon. Gamzee's was goat scales with a purple glow to it. Tavros, bull tail, orange-ish brown, and so on.

Welp, now I know what Dumblydoor meant by "school supplies."

**AAAANNDD that's all for this chapter! :)) I really really hope you enjoyed it, and don't feel afraid to ask a question if you have one! Please review if you liked it, please review if you hated it. Untill next time~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to Potterstuck ch.3! :] 3NJOY!**

==Be Terezi Pyrole

I clutched my new dragon's scale, mulberry wand in one hand, and my dragonhead cane in the other. Even though I could hardly see it, this place smelled AMAZING! Cinnamon, pumpkin, chocolate, nutmeg, and countless other smells greeted my exceptionally strong nose at every corner. I had a feeling I was going to love it here.

After Hagrid the tall bearded man took us to get our wands at Ollivander's, he took us to get our books, robes, and other wizardy things. I had my usually devilish grin on my face as I remembered the fit at the wand shop.

"But wwhy do /I/ have to get a wwand?" Eridan had pouted. He held up his science stick that Kan had made for him. "I already havve one!" Ollivander tried reasoning with him, but he just wouldn't give up. Pretty soon Kanaya, then Nep, Equius, Feferi and I were all yelling at him to just pick a damn wand already.

It took numerous threats of murder and maiming from all of us to finally get him to find his new seahorse skin willow wand. He would not stop complaining about how he missed his science stick until Kanaya so generously smashed it for us.

Back to the present, I nearly bumped into the back of Hagrid when he stopped abruptly and turned around.

"Err, sorry there, Tair-etsy," he mispronounced my name, " here's the bookstore." He handed out a list of the required textbooks to the other trolls and they dispersed quickly through the numerous shelves and piles of books on display. I held out my hand expectantly for one.

"Err, can ya read this?" He asked tentatively. I gleefully snatched the paper from his hands and gave it a sloppy lick. "Now I can!" I could smell him smile.

The inside of Flourish and Blotts felt comfortable and welcoming. It was one of those rare cases where the actual smells of the store came to me as well as the smells of the colors. It was candle wax and freshly printed-paper mixed with cocoa, brown bread, and mint.

I surveyed the store and found where the first book on my list should be. Hogwarts, a History. I made my way through the kids dressed in robes of burnt marshmallows to the shelf labeled "Magical Schools".

I tentatively picked up one of the velvety red licorice smelling books. I ran my fingers over the gold text, breathing in the delicious aroma of caramel. Just to make sure I had the right book, I brought it to my black lips and gave it a nice big lick. Yep, right book. And it tasted delicious, too!

I just stood there for a second or two trying to locate where my next snack, er, book would be when a sour lemon haired human male rudely interrupted my sensory experience.

"What the HELL are you DOING, you FREAK?" sourhead asked me. He had an equally sour expression on his face and it was pinched up like he had just seen a bucket or something. He was wearing a burnt marshmallow robe like the other students here, and he had a Spinach scented shirt. It was actually quite nasty.

"I'M BUYING BOOKS!" I grinned at him.

"I can see that, nitwit. But you LICKED one." His facial expression was so sour I could almost taste it.

"IT'S CUZ I'M BLIND, LEMONHEAD! DON'T MAKE FUN OF MY DISSABILITY!" I grinned even wider and licked my list again- extra slobbery just to freak him out.

"Wait…" lemonhead saw the list I was carrying and something registered on his face. "You ARENT one of the new students at HOGWARTS, are you?" He asked this with contempt, like it would be absolutely the worst thing in the world if I said yes.

"YES," I was starting to get bored with this lemonhead, and I wanted to finish my shopping. I started to walk away but he grabbed my shoulder.

"LISTEN, TROLL." Ok, so he knew what I was. Dumblydoor told us he already told some of his students about us. " You'd better not mess up by getting sorted into GRYFFINDOR later. SLYTHERINE'S the best house and only Mudbloods and TRAITORS go to any other one."

I assumed he meant Tavros and Aradia by mudblood. He must instinctively know that I am a highblood myself. "I HAVE NO INTENTION OF GOING TO YOUR SPINACHEY HOUSE, LEMONHEAD. NOW BYE!" I gave one last sniff in his direction and walked away. I was quite satisfied with the furious expression on his face.

=== Be Nepeta Leijon

I am sooo lucky that I have Equius to watch out for me, but he can get puurrity annoying sometimes! I mean, it was perfectly fine when he helped me find the books I needed, or argued with the robe lady about holes for our horns, but I just HAD to give him the slip when we got to the pet store.

So apparently, humans have these stores where you can BUY a lusus! Only, it's more like your friend instead of your guardian. It's basically the most amazing thing I have ever heard of.

I had to get away from Equius because I know he would never let me get a new lusus, and I really REALLY wanted a kitty one! That's right, they had cats, and Hagrid said we could get one! There were owls, lizards, rats (yummy!), and a whole bunch of weird little animals that I didn't know the names of, but oh my gog, SO. MANY. KITTIES!

There was a whole entire room in the Eeylop's Owl Emporium where there were just cats everywhere. I had never seen so many lusi in one room! In fact, the only other cat I had seen before was my old lusus.

I picked up a gray kitten that was looking at me with giant green eyes. She mewled at me and I felt a small pang in my heart. "I'll name you Pepper Cookie. Pookie for short!" I told her. Suddenly, someone else walked into the room. Expecting it to be Equius, I quickly stuffed my new best friend under my coat and turned around.

"Sorry, I was looking for the-" a girl about 15 years old with bushy brown hair and an authoritive air about her walked in. She stopped in her tracks when she saw me, and stared quizzically.

"Is that a Kitten in your jacket?" She asked me accusingly. Pookie struggled free from my grasp and flopped to the floor. The girl narrowed her eyes accusingly. "You weren't trying to STEAL it, were you?" I sheepishly picked her up and shook my head no.

"Noo, I'm going to buy her. I'm going to take her to school with me," I defended myself." The girl's eyes softened and she smiled.

"Well in that case, you must be one of the new students at Hogwarts. My name is Hermione Granger, fifth year, Gryffindor." Hermione held out her hand and I shook it.

"I'm Nepeta Leijon," I purred, "I don't know what Gryffindor is, but I'm from Alternia!"

**Boom, two trolls done in one chapter. :D I hope you liked it and I hope you will review! Thanks for reading xoxoxo **


	4. Chapter 4

** Hi everyone, sorry for not updating for forever. I'm going to be honest here and say I PROBABLY won't be updating for a long time after this. Regardless, enjoy this chapter!**

===== Be the spider8itch.

"What's a matter, Pupa? Too scared to go through?" I taunted Tavros. I could tell my friendly teasing was gradually building up Tav's courage. I was doing him a good deed because he would definitely need it in our year at wizard school.

All of us trolls had gotten our wands, books, and robes and were now standing in front of a wall, apparently it would bring us to platform 9 ¾ where we would finally board a train to Hogwarts.

The only thing that was keeping us was the dead weight in a chair sometimes called Tavros who couldn't manage to get his wheelchair through the wall. Hagrid said it was probably because it was made of foreign metal.

"Uhm, Vriska, I'm not scared, I just uh, can't get through," He whimpered. Excuses excuses.

"Fine, be like that, wimp. Where's your Rufio to help you when you need it?" I pushed him out of the way. Hey, that may seem kind of bitchy, but was I really supposed to let him make me late for the train? I bet you anything it was a failed sabotage attempt.

I walked gracefully through the wall. … OK, fine, I ran towards it, skidded to a stop one centimeter away, tripped at the last second and fell through. But that's really not important.

On the other side of the wall is what made me gasp. It was a train station, to say the least. Lots of humans in robes and wizard hats were walking around, carrying luggage, or saying goodbye to their families. I still found the concept of families confusing, but that is beside the point.

There was a giant, steam powered train pulled up. On it the words 'Hogwarts Express' were painted and gleamed in the daylight. Sure, all this stuff was all right, but the most awesome thing was what, er, who, was waiting for us.

I saw them near the train, standing in a group together. It was the humans! I noticed that the other trolls had joined me on this side of the station and were still in awe. Apparently Tavros had stopped being an encumbrance and found some way to make it through.

The Jade human was the first to see us when she turned around and caught a glimpse of the gray skin and orange horns. Her face lit up like a flashlight and she waved excitedly. The other humans turned around as well and rushed towards us.

The excitement of finally meeting in person was almost too much, but I waited until they were closer to greet them. There was no mistaking the short, black haired, and glasses wearing John. I hate to admit it, but I wasn't actually that hot for him anymore. We hadn't talked in a while, and anyways, I bet he's filling buckets with Dave.

We grinned at each other and high fived. "Hey Vriska!" He smiled. "Hey dork," I poked his face with my wand and made eye contact with him. We sort of awkwardly broke off, and John went to annoy Karkat. Who knows, maybe someday we could end up being Moirails… I didn't get too hopeful as I saw the blue-eyed boy hug our furious leader tightly.

I'm pretty sure Karkat would have bitten off John's head if the train whistle hadn't blown just then. Hagrid who had been standing there the whole time gave us our tickets and rushed us on board. "Ya kids be good now, I'll be seein' you as soon as we get there," he said. "Now go find some seats!"

**AHH ok, well that's it for this chapter. If you guys want, maybe you could tell me some pairings you'd like to see in this story and I'll se what I can do :) See y'all later! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Yep, I am really grateful for all of you who followed this story! im not very much into fanfiction nowadays, but I'll try to finish this one for my readers. by the way, don't complain to me about spelling or grammar errors, thanks!**

== Be the ram ghost

We were on a train. somehow, feferi, sollux, eridan, nepeta, equius and I had all gotten squeezed into one compartment. I was sure they were only supposed to fit 4.

it was nice. in this world, the living could see me. I could interact with objects, and I didn't even have to wear that blue blooded robot. It was hard for me to share the other's excitement, but I was managing.

When the snacks lady came to our compartment, feferi forced me to eat a chocolate frog. I declined seeing as I thought it would fall right through me, and I was once part frog, but I had no choice. the peppy sea dweller held it in front of my face irritatingly until I took it.

actually, I had never tasted anything so sweet. I think I read somewhere that on this world, chocolate helped you get back your soul, if you lost it. I ordered 10 more.

== be the currently sweaty b100 b100d

I wondered why I had not had the sense to pack a towel with me on the train. the other trolls in the train car with me did not say anything, yet I was sure they might have been slightly choking every time they took a breath. I cannot help my sweat. nepeta told me the pheromones would, one day, attract a mate. I hope she is right.

nepeta asked me when we would arrive at the magical school. I said all in due time. she was not satisfied with my response. however, I was very distracted watching… someone engage in proper conversation.

"…I need a towel…"

== be the heiress

AHHH SOOOOOO EXCITED! I was really really reallyreallyreallyreallllyyy y excited to go to Hogwarts! I mean, ive always ALWAYS wanted to go to Hogwarts (well, at least ever since I heard about it,)

The train slowed and eventually stopped. the 12 trolls and 4 kids piled off the Hogwarts express and waited in the cold air. by now, it was evening and the stars were just starting to peak out. many regular human kids surrounded us, poking our gray skin, asking us questions, and generally being EXCITED! which I loved. I was happy to talk to a bunch of kids! eridan, not so much. he refused to even look a human in the eye, which was pretty snotty of him!

Anyways, hagrid rounded us up onto row boats with 5 per boat. I dragged aradia on the boat with me. I thought, since sollux sorda liked me now; I would be really nice to her. it wasn't hard, because she was the actually reel-y cool!

**Im going to upload the next chapter very soon. thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I think im going to finish this up soon, thanks everyone for reviewing/ following :)**

== Be the guy with the two colored gla22e2

OK, yea, I liked feferi. I mean, I really really liked aa, but then I kind of killed her, and now its pretty awkward. its bad enough that she's a ghost now, but fef decided to be friends with her. I didn't know what to.

while I was lost in thought on the rowboat with fef and aa and hagrid, (was I saying something about awkward?) I hadn't noticed fef, who was translating a conversation between the giant squid and aa. they were talking about archeology.

We got to the other side of the black lake in just a few minutes, and were pointed to the gigantic castle a few hundred feet away from us. it was amazing, reel-y. I mean really. anyways. we walked up to it. an older human lady was waiting for us.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Alternians. I am professor mcgonagall. you will be sorted into your houses. you will have to wait for all of the first years."

== be the paraplegic one

Uh, I don't even want to talk about how I got on and off the train, and the boat. I just ,,,don't. vriska wasn't making anything better. I mean, I know rufio wants me to stand up to her, but it's a little hard when shes, uh, that loud. and violent.

when we finally made it into the school, we had to wait behind an entire line of mostly, wrigglers, who were apparently first years. we were told we would be fifth years! I was kind of thinking about the sorting hat (who sang a song, I think,) and he said Gryffindor was a house for uh, the brave ones. I was hoping to be sorted there.

I was last to be sorted. The humans were sorted first.

"John Egbert!" Professor mcgonagall called. he nervously walked up to the podium and everyone cheered. apparently all the gossip on the train had been about us, transfers.

um, mcgonagall slipped the big hat over john's head, and it covered his eyes.

after maybe two minutes, the hat shouted out, " better be, GRYFFINDOR!"

The table full of gold and red dressed people started cheering for some reason. john went to sit with them at their table. then, the process strated over again.

Rose human was in slytherin. dave and jade were hufflepuff. Next were the rolls. it was hard to wait through all of them, but ill try my best.

Aradia, nepeta, eridan, and feferi were hufflepuff. Sollux, Kanaya, and gamzee got slytherin. vriska and equius were put in ravenclaw, and karkat was in Gryffindor all by himself. When I was finally called up, the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" after only a split second on my head. everyone cheered now that the trolls were sorted. karkat was being bugged by two red headed human look alikes, and looked relieved to have another troll in his house. dumbledoor made a short speech, and everyone started eating.

**thanks for reading!**


End file.
